


A Playful Visit

by agentzer0



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Kayfabe Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentzer0/pseuds/agentzer0
Summary: Continued losses to her former best friend and the mind games that come with them have been weighing heavily on Nikki Cross. She looks to relax one night after Raw, but Alexa wanted to visit instead.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross, Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Playful Visit

Nikki Cross had no idea how they had ended up here.

It had been a rough night. The latest in a string of them that wasn’t seeming to end. Another Raw had gone by without a match. Nikki had been bothered by that fact lately, but after her most recent match, she was unsure if she preferred not competing at all. Inexplicably, she had been scheduled in another match with her ex-best friend Alexa Bliss. Ex applying because of the way Lexi had been acting recently thanks to the influence of The Fiend. Nikki had originally made her intentions to help Lexi well known, but after Alexa had made it clear that she preferred Bray Wyatt to Nikki, and the various beatings Nikki had suffered in the process, Nikki had decided to leave them with each other. After all, if being The Fiend’s plaything was what Lexi wanted, she could have it.  
During the match last week, though, Nikki saw something different. Something horrendous. It had gone the same way in the sense that Alexa had won the match, but the route they took to that result was different than their previous battles.

In the middle of their match, after Nikki had finally managed to gain the upper hand thanks to refusing to show mercy, Alexa had changed. When Nikki turned away, she turned back to see Lexi looking exactly as she had before all this Fiend nonsense. She smiled, she joked, and she spoke like the Alexa Nikki had befriended nearly two years earlier. After Nikki refused to fall for Alexa’s trick, she changed right back into Playground Alexa, proving that the image had been an act. She then put Nikki down with Sister Abigail for the three count.

As Nikki thought more about it, she realized Alexa had been doing this before their most recent match. In a match several weeks earlier, Lexi had cried and begged her for help, giving Nikki pause long enough for Lexi to gain the upper hand and then laugh about it in her face. Only a couple weeks ago, in a match against Asuka, one of the fiercest competitors on the roster, Alexa had changed again, appearing confused and scared to puzzle the Raw Women’s Champion and almost beat her. Nikki couldn’t wrap her head around what was going on inside her former tag team partner, and honestly, she was exhausted from trying.

Putting on a kettle in her modest hotel suite, Nikki had dropped unceremoniously onto the couch when she heard her phone vibrate on the counter. Cursing herself for not bringing it with her, she debated ignoring the notification but eventually her curiosity won out and she forced herself to her feet. Crossing to the kitchen area of the suite, she picked up her phone and immediately wished she hadn’t.

The notification was a text from Alexa. It simply read BLISS CROSS APPLESAUCE with a winking tongue emoji. Before Nikki could even begin to wonder about the message, she was shocked by a sharp knock on her hotel door.

Heart in her throat, Nikki knew the timing couldn’t be coincidence. What could she possibly want? Nikki was honestly frightened as she tried to comprehend why an agent of the Fricking FIEND was at her hotel room. She also realized there was no real escape from this situation other than ignoring it and hoping she just left. That didn’t happen though, as the knocks continued, louder and more forceful than before.

Nikki slowly approached the door and considered her options. She figured by the vigorous knocking that Alexa wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Swallowing a deep breath, Nikki got up on her toes and leaned forward to look through the peephole. Outside, Nikki saw Lexi looking exactly the same as she had on Raw. A dark overall dress over a colorful T-shirt, heavy eyeshadow and her adorable twin pigtails. Wait, Nikki thought, adorable? Alexa had left her laying in the ring more times than she could count recently. Why was she calling her hair adorable? As Nikki observed, Lexi looked expectantly at the handle before knocking again and calling out. “Nikki! It’s me! Can we talk? I had something I wanted to tell you!”

Nikki leaned back before considering her options. It wasn’t worth another beating in her own hotel room to let the girl in, and since that was the only thing she had been receiving from Alexa, she decided it would be best to just pretend she wasn’t there and let Lexi tire herself out.

And, Nikki thought to herself, if this IS like some horror movie, the smart thing to do would not be to ‘let her in’.

Turning back towards the couch, Nikki made it almost two whole steps before she heard a noise that turned her stomach. Glancing back, Nikki watched the doorknob turn as the hotel door began opening inwards. The LOCKED hotel door. In walked Alexa Bliss, smiling as if nothing was wrong as she shut the door excitedly behind her.

“Nikki! There you are! I don’t think you heard me knocking. So I let myself in.”

Nikki was in disbelief and was honestly a little scared. Lexi seemed so happy, but Nikki knew at the drop of a hat she could be in a very dark place just like the Fiend. Seeing that Nikki wasn’t responding, Alexa continued happily. “I know I haven’t been the best friend recently, and I wanted to say sorry for that.”

Nikki could only stare skeptically at Alexa as she nodded affirmatively, as if that sentence resolved their issues. Alexa had abandoned her, played with her emotions, and driven her into the mat with Sister Abigail more times than she could count, and here she was with an apology as simple as that.

Finally gathering the wherewithal to speak, Nikki looked at Alexa before asking, “Was that what you wanted to tell me?”  
Alexa blew a raspberry and laughed, rolling her eyes. “Of course not, silly. But I thought you might be irritated with me, so I wanted to get that out of the way first.”

For the first time in a while when it came to Lexi, Nikki laughed. It was actually a little cute how simple Alexa made out apologizing for all of her recent misdeeds. Sensing that this might actually take more than a few moments, Nikki gestured towards the couch. “Well, would you like to sit to tell me?”  
Alexa smiled big. She nodded and followed Nikki over to the room’s seating area. Lowering herself onto the couch, Nikki was again surprised as Alexa dropped right down next to her. As in, RIGHT next to her. Nikki felt Lexi’s torso against her as the smaller girl was practically spooning her. Nikki had of course been this close physically to Alexa many times, but it was a little unsettling to be this close to THIS version of Lexi. Nikki nodded politely, struggling to fight her instinct to pull away from Alexa.

“So,” Nikki started, interrupted briefly by Lexi grabbing her and hugging one of her arms with both hands. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?”  
Nikki watched as Bliss smiled brightly, the incoming information getting her excited. She looked around as if she was afraid someone else was going to hear, in spite of the fact that they were alone in Nikki’s hotel room. Finally, Lexi smiled and blurted it out.  
“I like your hair,” Alexa said, her bright smile never faltering for a second. “You did something different with it.”  
“I did,” Nikki said, confirming the fact that Alexa had pointed out. “You did too.”  
Alexa seemed to get excited at the fact that Nikki had noticed her pigtails. She laughed and her smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. “I did!” she exclaimed, “I was hoping you’d notice. I wanted you to like it.”

As Alexa pressed into her side, Nikki felt herself suddenly uncomfortable. Seated on the couch, her former partner so near her, and yet Nikki couldn’t feel more vulnerable. Alexa looked different now, she spoke different now. Nikki inhaled deeply as she tried to calm herself. Hell, she even smelt different than normal. As a small hand drifted along her thigh, Nikki closed her eyes, her body tensing of its own accord. Whatever Lexi was doing, it was far from the perky banter she had entered the room with.

Feeling warm breath inches from her ear, Alexa leaned in and whispered. “Are you nervous?” Nikki nodded, not even bothering to mask her fear of whatever Alexa was now and what its plans for her were. Feeling the breath retreat slightly, Nikki felt the hand on her thigh halt in place. Alexa didn’t remove it, but it continued no further after Bliss’ question was answered. Eyes still shut tight, Nikki remained tense as she waited for Alexa’s next move. And waited. And waited. ‘What was she waiting for?’ Nikki thought, not having enough courage to open her eyes and face the Fiend’s newest plaything. After what felt like an eternity, Nikki realized that she had been holding her breath in anticipation. Taking a deep inhale, Nikki caught a whiff of something that she could finally describe as familiar.  
Opening her eyes cautiously, as if doing so slowly would not be noticed by the woman 6 inches from her face, Nikki looked at Alexa and her mouth fell open in shock. Alexa was no longer in her funhouse dress, the overalls and undershirt replaced by Alexa’s traditional wrestling attire. Her hair was no longer in twin pigtails, instead braided and styled as it was when they were teaming together. Her makeup was also different, not loud and attention-getting as it recently had been, instead being more subtle to highlight Lexi’s natural beauty. The biggest change that Nikki noticed, however, was the look in Alexa’s eyes. Gone was the wide eyed excitement Alexa had been sporting since they had started talking, as if the shorter girl was fascinated by a new toy. Now, Alexa’s eyes focused on her with a look of worry and devotion. Lexi looked truly concerned about her and Nikki realized that the familiar smell was Alexa’s old fragrance, a scent that she couldn’t have helped but become accustomed to while tagging with her.

Nikki’s brain was wracked with confusion as she attempted to make sense of the change. Alexa hadn’t moved since she shut her eyes, not to mention the fact that even if she had, the metamorphosis she had gone through should have taken longer than three seconds. It was the same thing that had happened in her matches with Nikki and Asuka. As Alexa continued regarding her, Nikki finally decided to voice her confusion.

“Lexi… How did you change like that so fast?” Alexa paused for a moment, as if unaware of what Nikki was talking about, before looking down at herself. Seeing her appearance, Alexa gave a slight smirk of understanding before looking back into Nikki’s eyes. The eye contact that had seconds before scared the daylights out of her, now eased her apprehension in a way she couldn’t describe.  
“Nikki. It’s me, I swear,” Alexa answered, and Nikki noticed a change in Alexa’s voice as well. Her words were no longer shrill and animated. Now Lexi spoke in a low, comforting tone. Her words seeking out to soothe her former best friend. “I know you’re afraid and I just want you to feel comfortable. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Nikki knew something was wrong with Lexi, that something was in there, wreaking havoc in her best friend’s psyche. She wanted to help Lexi, but after everything they had been through, being so close to her tag team partner made her feel better than she had in months. Lexi looked deep into her eyes and asked, “Nikki. Do you trust me?”

Nikki didn’t know what it was, but hearing the low, lulling, seductive voice of her Lexi allowed her to drop her guard. Closing her eyes to steel herself, she nodded. She trusted Alexa.  
“Great!” Nikki’s eyes snapped open and went wide as she saw Funhouse Alexa in front of her again. Her voice loud and jarring as she smiled that inhuman smile at Nikki. “Now we can get started!” Nikki could only wonder what she meant for a second before Alexa pushed forward and captured her in a fierce kiss. Nikki was so shocked that she failed to push the smaller girl away or react in any other way besides kissing Alexa back. The hand that had been roaming up Nikki’s thigh came up to cup her cheek as Alexa kissed her, pure energy and joy emanating through Lexi’s lips as she kissed the baffled Scot. Finally gaining a semblance of her senses, Nikki broke the kiss and pushed Alexa back, managing to squeeze a few precious inches between her and the still smiling Bliss.  
As Alexa moved to kiss her again, Nikki held her hands up, briefly halting Alexa as she tilted her head and regarded Cross with curiosity. Nikki fought to catch her breath as she tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Lexi had kissed her. And as Nikki thought about the contact, she couldn’t figure out what about it bothered her. The kiss wasn’t bad, she admitted. Quite the opposite really. Nikki couldn’t imagine why she thought Alexa would be anything other than a good kisser. A million thoughts ran through Nikki’s head in just a few seconds. Finally gathering herself enough to voice a thought, Nikki looked at a patiently waiting Alexa, who was still smiling from her triumphant first kiss of her former tag team partner.

“Alexa, I”- Nikki was about to voice her protest to what Bliss just did when she hesitated. Nikki couldn’t believe that she was afraid of hurting this creature’s feelings. This thing was not Lexi. But at the same time it was. She had spent more than a year being inseparable from Alexa. The two had shared incredible highs and devastating lows together. Nikki knew Lexi better than almost anyone, and she didn’t want to hurt her even though Alexa had done nothing but mess with her since The Fiend had gotten into her head. Even still, Lexi was her best friend and she did not want to offend her, so Nikki tried to say the next part in the most respectful way possible.

“Not like this Lexi. I want the real you. Please.” Nikki whispered the last part as she averted her gaze, afraid that Alexa would be angry at the request, and possibly unleash her darker Fiend persona. One that Nikki had seen in action before and even fallen victim to once. Nikki grew lost in her thoughts again as she realized that she was possibly even more afraid of making Alexa sad instead of angry. The thought of this ‘pure innocence’ façade frowning making her even more anxious than the thought of being hit with Sister Abigail.

But Alexa didn’t frown, nor did she get angry. Nikki watched as Alexa gave her a small smirk and nodded. Relief flooded Nikki’s chest knowing that Lexi understood her discomfort. Alexa giggled before motioning for Nikki to close her eyes. Hesitantly, slowly, Nikki did as she was told and when she opened them back up a second later, Goddess Alexa sat in front of her again.

With a warm smile on her face, Lexi looked deep into Nikki’s eyes and grasped her hand within her own, intertwining their fingers. Nikki didn’t hesitate again, she moved forward and let out an exhausted laugh as she felt the soft touch of Alexa’s lips on hers once more. As the two women kissed, Nikki felt herself melt into Alexa’s arms, feeling nothing but protection and safety in the embrace of her partner. Coming apart to look at each other, Nikki blushed as Lexi regarded her with pure affection, lifting Nikki’s hand up to place light kisses on her fingertips.

“I trust you, Lexi,” Cross said as she smiled and moved to kiss Alexa again. As the kiss deepened, Lexi’s hands wandered across her body, setting her skin aflame but being careful not to wander further than Nikki was ready for. A single kiss quickly turned into a flurry of kisses, the two women caught up in the newfound excitement of each other’s lips. Breaking what was quickly turning into a heated make out session, Nikki voiced the one thought that still nagged in the back of her mind. She worried of triggering Alexa or the fiend inside her, but she had to ask, out of a deep sense of self-preservation. “So… is this the plan? Are you going to hurt me?”

Alexa gave a sad smile as she cupped Nikki’s face in her hand, Nikki instinctively leaning into the gentle contact. “I promised you, didn’t I?” Alexa’s voice was somber, filled with apparent regret that Nikki was still worried. Looking deeply into Nikki’s eyes, Alexa’s next words were filled with conviction. “I may be different, but I am still in here Nikki. I’ve wanted this for so long, and I think you have too. I give you my word, no harm will come to you from this. He will not hurt you. I will not hurt you. You will remain you. I promise you that.”

Nikki took in Alexa’s words and let them calm her. The last of her rattling nerves dropping away as she felt the comfort inside her partner’s arms. Leaning forward, she came within an inch of Alexa’s face as she gave her a sly smirk. “I believe you Lexi. And I trust you, completely. I just have one more thing to say before we do this.”

“What’s that?” Alexa said, the Goddess looking at Nikki with pure desire.

Nikki placed a quick peck on Lexi’s lips before moving to whisper in her ear. 

“Let me in.”

The girls both laughed as they tumbled downwards, clothing finding its way to the apartment floor.


End file.
